Operation: L.I.C.E.
is the first story in the seventh episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It aired on January 10, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information The story begins with Abigail Lincoln searching for a way out in the Delightful Mansion after stealing something from the Delightfuls, until she runs into the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, who are about to sic their Knightamaton, Sir Toasty on her. She quickly grabs a fire extinguisher and uses it to fly over the Delightfuls and Sir Toasty. The Delightfuls sic Sir Toasty on her, and just before the door closes, Abigail makes it out, but dropped her hat. She quickly grabs it and heads home. However the Delightful Children are not worried about Numbuh 5 getting away as they have a hat that looks like hers. As she gets back to the Treehouse, she takes out what she stole from the Delightfuls: Tortilla Chips, compliments of the Delightful Children. The KND start to eat their Nachos and Wallabee tells Abigail that she could've visited the Deli for some Tortilla Chips, but Abigail tells him that Corn Chips taste much better when you steal them from the Delightfuls. As she's about to eat her Nachos, her head gets itchy and keeps itching it until a giant louse bursts out of her cap, and this was no ordinary louse: this species of lice are hungry for hair. While Numbuh 3 goes to get her camera, Numbuh 5 discovers the hat isn't hers. Nigel theorizes that the Delightful Children must have swapped her hat with a louse-infested copy. The KND then hear a scream coming from Kuki's room and when they get there, they see that all of Kuki's dolls and stuffed toys have been eaten and Kuki is devastated at the loss of her toys. Nigel tells Kuki they'll get her new toys, but she wants revenge instead! As Abigail returns to the Treehouse with a new hat, they decide to squish the lice and when they see the lice eating Kuki's bed, they run back to the kitchen. After they lose the lice, Hoagie bumps into a huge monster louse and accidently tosses the bowl of Nacho Cheese at it, causing it to melt. They realize the lice's weakness is Nacho Cheese and gear up for the fight, but right when they are about to get more cheese, the rope for the cheese pourer falls off. They look up and see that a louse had eaten some of the rope. When it sees that it has been caught in the act, it screeches and runs away. The KND notice their cheese supply is running low, so they'll have to get more at the Cheese Repository on the 67th floor and use what they have now. While combing the Treehouse for lice to exterminate, Wallabee becomes a bit scared, and walks in the wrong hallway. He runs into the lice and gets his hair eaten. They make a run for it until they reach a path that may lead to... a long way down in the treehouse. Kuki tells them to go on without her, because she vows revenge on the lice for what they did to her dolls. As the lice approach her, she blows up the room with a cheese detonator. As they continue their way up to the cheese room, the lice capture Hoagie, but Hoagie tells them he'll hold them off. Nigel and Abigail reach the cheese room. Nigel learns that the lice are starting to take over, so he raises the pressure in the main tank to fill every nook and cranny in the Treehouse, and then, the next thing they should do is hit the purge button, which will cause cheese to flood the Treehouse. Before Nigel could reach the purge button, the Queen louse emerges from the ground and attempts to snack on Nigel's scalp, but she sees that she can't because he is already bald. The Queen is grossed out by this and throws Nigel into some boxes. She decides to snack on Abigail's scalp, but Abigail uses her NACHOWITZER to do what she did to escape the Delightful Manor so she can reach the purge button. Unfortunately, Queen Louse begins snacking on what's left of her braid. Abigail finally reaches the button, but Hoagie enters and cuts off Abigail and the Queen. He then suggests to Abigail to use one of his cheese puns. Abigail hits the button before he can say a third cheese pun, causing nacho cheese to flood the house, with the exception of the Uno Household, of course. While the Delightful Children Down the Lane take a stroll around in the park, they are tripped and Lenny drops his helmet. The "adult person" behind the newspaper gives it back to them and as they walk away, Lenny starts scratching his head and chewing noises are heard. The "adult person" was really the KND in disguise and replaced the real helmet with a helmet infested with lice. In spite of what has happened to them, the KND laugh at this. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane *Sir Toasty (debut) *Mutant Lice (debut) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane 2x4 Technology *G.O.U.D.A.N.O.W.Y.A. *B.A.C.K.B.U.R.N.E.R. *C.H.E.E.Z.O.O.C.K.A. *N.A.C.H.O.W.I.T.Z.E.R. *K.E.G.G.E.R. *D.O.O.Z.I.E. Transcript Operation: L.I.C.E./Transcript Gallery Operation: L.I.C.E./Gallery Trivia *When Abigail puts on her new hat, the tag seems to read "11". This may be a reference to how Abigail got her first hat from her sister, who'd once been Numbuh 11. *This episode parodies the Alien movies, more specifically the second film Aliens, with the lice playing the role of the Xenomorphs, the alien monsters from the movies. *In the Spanish Dub of the episode, a male voice is used when the KND give the lice-infested helmet instead of a female voice. Quotes *Numbuh 2: WAIT!!! You gotta say something cool first! Like "Say cheese, punk!" or "Cheese to meet you!" Wait, wait, wait! How about this—(Numbuh 5 presses the button as the Queen Lice is distracted) Cheese—(Cut to a scene of the Treehouse and a giant melted cheese explosion) Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2003, it has a 2002 copyright date in the credits. Preview Codename Kids Next Door - Operation L.I.C.E. (Preview)-0 L.I.C.E. Category:Season 1 Category:Team episodes